


Good Intentions

by ACatWhoWrites



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Gen, Microfic, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol just wanted to be a Good Samaritan. Not all good deeds pay off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Intentions

Chanyeol's hurrying home, no longer even bothering to avoid the puddles of collected rainwater. His pantlegs were already soaked; he's cold; he's hungry; he just wants to get home as soon as he can, hop in the shower, and curl up in bed with the leftovers his mom had sent home with him.

With how much it's raining, he didn't even think his umbrella helped all that much. Worse, it's a _cold_ rain, so he can't even find the silver lining of enjoying it.

"Please. . ."

Chanyeol turned at the voice and dropped his umbrella.

A boy—young, by the look of his face, but that was all Chanyeol could figure—shivered where he stood. He looked dazed, eyes wide. Blood painted his mouth and dripped from his nose to his chin and shirt, staining it with tiny crimson blossoms.

"What happened?!" He felt had to say _something_ before grabbing the boy.

He fell the moment Chanyeol touched him, collapsing against Chanyeol's chest.

"I'll take you to the hospital. Can you walk?" Chanyeol held him upright, feeling him sway on his feet. "Guess not. Don't hate me for this." Lifting the boy was easy; he was skinny and light. He cradled him as gently as he could.

The stranger shifted weakly, looping his arms around Chanyeol's neck and shivering.

Chanyeol hurried as much as he dared, trying to not jostle the stranger too much. "What's your name?"

"Ba-Baekhyun," the stranger chattered.

"Okay, Baekhyun. We're almost there." It was a lie. Chanyeol had no idea how far they were from the hospital, but he figured the boy would take some comfort in the lie.

He didn't notice the lack of shivers until he felt something sharp pierce the side of his neck. _What?_ He stumbled, tried to keep walking, and fell against the side of a building. He dropped to his knees and tried to reach for his neck, releasing Baekhyun, but his hand was swatted away.

The stranger stood on his own and bent over him, lips tightly sealed over the twin punctures in Chanyeol's throat.

His vision turned hazy. His head felt fuzzy. _Where was everyone? Who turned off the sound?_ The puddles that seeped into the knees of his jeans went unnoticed; his legs felt as though they were melting into the pavement. The world drained of color, taking on the look of a very old movie that jumped on its reel. A tingling warmth poured down his spine to his limbs, leaving his body on needles and pins.

Soon, the only reason he was upright was the uncannily strong grip on his shoulders.

Eyes too bright to be human swam into his field of vision, looking at Chanyeol with something akin to affection.

"You're very sweet."

He passed out as the vampire pressed bloody lips to his mouth.


End file.
